


Kidnapped

by AsherTye



Category: She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherTye/pseuds/AsherTye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of the war between the Great Rebellion and the Evil Horde, an intergalactic hunter has come to Etheria, seeking to capitalize on the planet's unique animal life. Now Loo-Kee has been kidnapped, and must find a way to escape the hunter's ship before he's sold. Fortunately, help is at hand for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I in no way own She-Ra. I wish I owned some of the characters, but they're owned instead by someone else. This story is written without the permission of the real owners.
> 
> Author's Note: This will be my second She-Ra fanfiction and, as you can tell from the summary, Loo-Kee takes center stage in this one. I loved this character, particularly in the episode "Loo-Kee Lends a Hand." Unfortunately, this is the only one staring him that I've seen and is what I'm drawing on for this story. I heard there was a second episode, but as to the events in it I don't know, so it is being omitted for the sake of my story. The same rules regarding voice inflections apply from the first story. I'm still no good at most of them, so I'll leave the ones I can't do up to your imaginations. I do want to hear opinions, so please read and review.

************************************************************************  
Prologue  
************************************************************************

"Spatial destination: Etheria, planet currently under occupation by the Horde. Home to several bizarre and absolutely unique forms of animal life," said a small wheeled robot as he and his master watched a huge computer monitor. On the screen was displayed a picture of Etheria itself. The image was replaced by pictures of various creatures, including the twiggets, the pegacorns, Leech, Mantenna, Mermista, Scorpia, and Octavia.  
"Bah, don't bother showing me those Horde freaks, Mule. No one pays for animals that science created," said a tall figure standing in the shadows, his hands resting on his hips.  
"Very well sir," the robot said, typing a few commands into the computer that eliminate the Horde warriors.  
"Besides, they never have anything good to begin with."  
"Of course sir," Mule said, calling up pictures of other indigenous life, "but Etheria still has a number of other suitable animals for..."  
"What in the universe is that thing?" the shadows figure asked. On the screen was a artist's rendition of an creature with long blue fur on it's head and long bushy tail while shorter tan-colored fur covered the rest of it's body. Large pointed ears framed a head that seemed too big for the body. The creature's face had the look of the perfect innocent, with large azure eyes and a big red nose. No claws or sharp teeth could be seen on the creature's whole body.  
"Ah a good eye sir, that is a creature called a gebling. It's so rare, it actually has a place in Etherian myth. Said to be a very worthy test of a hunter's skill sir."  
"That thing is supposed to be a worthy hunt? Bah. And how do we even know it exists."  
"Please sir, if you'll allow me to explain," Mule explained, bringing up the gebling's file. "There have been sightings of the gebling by other hunters, including you're old friend, Gull Devias. And as to their worth, geblings are magical creatures."  
"How so?"  
"Geblings can alter their shape slightly so they can blend in with their surroundings. The change is never complete, but it is enough to fool those who don't know what to look for."  
"Big deal, I've hunted beasts that can change completely. And I'm not talking just for camouflage."   
"I know sir, but this is not the extent of their powers. Apparently, the gebling also has the power to disappear when no one looks at it, making it paramount to keep an eye on the beast. Gull was able to capture one and used a machine to keep an eye on him, but the thing blew up. Similar stories abound with similar occurrences."  
"Well, I'm starting to like this more and more," the man said as he walked into the light. The man was bald, save for a thick black mustache and beard. A monocle rested on the man's eye. He was wearing a yellow safari jacket, and tall black boots. A rifle was slung across his back. "Tell me, is there any sort of profit to be had from this one?"  
"There is always a profit on such rare creatures. Sabian on Karn 1 would pay over twenty-four million zidango to add to his collection."  
"Excellent. So let's see if we can't catch us a gebling," the man said, laughing evilly.

************************************************************************  
End Prologue  
************************************************************************

The sun was high in the sky over Etheria's Whispering Woods as morning prepared to give way to noon. All over the forest, animals went about their business as usual, having been awake for several hours previous. Up in a tree, the attention of a bird was caught as it spotted something small and blue wiggling gently in the leaves. The hungry bird's beak moves fast to bite the object, only to give the poor creature the shock of his life.  
"Yeeouch," Loo-Kee yelled in his high squeaky voice as he grabbed his injured tail from the startled bird. "Dumb bird, I'm not food," the small creature cried. Wide awake thanks to the bird's intervention, the boy stretched, ridding himself of the last vestiges of sleep. "I wonder where I should hide today?" Loo-Kee asked himself, climbing down from his perch. His red pants and shoes were covered in dirt, a result of Loo-Kee's accidental encounter with a mud-hole the night before. Even the boy's red, yellow, and green bracers had lost much of their usual luster. "Guess I better clean myself up first, ha ha."  
A smile on his face and a spring in his step, Loo-Kee walked over to a nearby pond. First looking around, lest someone else was nearby, Loo-Kee proceeded to wash his clothes in the crystal clear water. The gebling sank his own body into the water, paying no mind of how much colder it got deeper. Small fish began to nibble at the boy's naked toes and the tip of his tail, eliciting a giggle from him. Finally, after what seemed like ages to Loo-Kee, he was clean, and ready to begin the day. As the child crawled out of the water, he was surprised as something struck the tree in front of him before exploding in a brilliant light. Blinded, Loo-Kee heard the sound of leaves being crushed as someone ran at him grabbing him by the suspenders. As the kid's vision cleared, he found himself staring at the face of a human he'd never seen before.  
"Ha, what'd I tell you Mule, everything comes to a watering hole at some point," the human said in a voice that sent shivers down Loo-Kee's spine.  
"Indeed you did sir," said the short, wheeled robot standing beside them. The robot looked over his shoulder continuously, as if expecting something. "So, now that we have what we're looking for, maybe it would be prudent for us to leave the planet..."  
"Gah, you still going on about that metal-head?"   
"Might I remind you sir that the Horde does control this planet, and we don't exactly have clearance to be here."  
"The last thing I need is for those greedy sonofaggens to go through my cargo."  
"Excuse me," Loo-Kee said, interrupting the two villains. "Uh, can you let me go?"  
"Bwa ha ha ha... Can we let him go," Kurgen said, slapping Mule on the back with his free hand. He then turned back to his little victim. "Do you know who I am? I am Kurgen Slaughter, the greatest hunter in the entire universe. And you, my friend, are a very valuable little monster. There's probably a ton of collectors willing to pay a fortune to have a gebling in their private zoos," Kurgen said, his hand caressing Loo-Kee's face, "or stuffed in their trophy room." Gruffly, Kurgen dropped the hapless boy into a net bag, tying it off as he held it in the air.  
"HEEEELP!!! HEEEELP!!" Loo-Kee screamed, hoping for someone to help him get away from this madman. "Let me go lemme go lemmego."

* * *

Not far away, Adora and Bow were riding Spirit and Arrow through Whispering Woods when Loo-Kee's cries came to their ears.  
"What the devil do you suppose that could be?" Bow asked.  
"I'm not sure, but it sounds in trouble. Let's move," Adora said as she gave Spirit the command to run. Both horses took off like lightning, following the noise a short distance before arriving at the pond. Both human's kept themselves hidden as the looked out over a bush. "Loo-Kee?" Adora said.  
"Friend of yours, my dear?"  
"Yes. We need to save him."  
"Gotcha," Bow said, notching an arrow. Kurgen continued laughing, overly thinking of how he'd spend his money as the arrow sailed through the air, snatching the net bag out of the hunter's hand and pinning it to a tree. A second arrow exploded right in front of the two villains, releasing a thick cloud of black smoke.  
"Who dares to attack ME?" Kurgen said.  
"We do," Adora said as her fist connected with Kurgen's jaw.  
"Warning, warning. My sensors are going wild," Mule said. Suddenly, the mechanoid felt a hand grab the top of his head.  
"Now what kind of scoundrels attack a defenseless creature for fun?" Bow grabbed Kurgen as Adora used a rope to tie him to Mule.  
"Why don't you two take a ride," Adora said as she reached behind Mule's head, pressing the red button that was present.  
"No, don't touch that," Mule pleaded, too late. His wheels squealed as he peeled out carrying himself and Kurgen away from the pond. The two rebels then turned to the former captive only to find he'd disappeared from the now empty net. Loo-Kee was now clinging upside down to the trunk of the tree, a smile on his face as he looked at the two human's  
"Thank you for saving me," Loo-Kee said.  
"How did you... Why didn't you do that to begin with?" Bow asked, his hand on his head.  
"He kept looking at me. But you got him and his robot to look away with that arrow. Thanks Bow."   
"How do you know my..."  
"Loo-Kee is what you might call a fan of the Great Rebellion," Adora explained. "Now then Loo-Kee, perhaps you can tell us why that guy was after you?"  
"I don't really know Adora, but he said something about a zoo," the azure-haired boy answered, a confused look on his face as he climbed down the tree.  
"A hunter?" Adora asked Bow.  
"It would explain the outfit he was wearing. Adora, you're little friend here may still be in danger. Hunters thrive on rare animals, and this one doesn't seem to care that Loo-Kee's intelligent," Bow said.  
"You're probably right, Bow. Loo-Kee, how about you come back to camp with us until this guy leaves Etheria."  
"Ah, that guy doesn't scare me. No one can hide better than me, he'll never find me again," Loo-Kee answered, turning to leave. He was stopped as Adora grabbed his arm, turning him back to face her.  
"You are excellent at hiding, but this man is dangerous Loo-Kee."  
"But I..."  
"It's just until he leaves, and that shouldn't be too long," Bow said. "How long can he stay here before he runs afoul of the Horde."  
"Well, if it's only for a short while... I guess... It's just...," Loo-Kee looked down at his feet. "All right I'll do it."  
"Good. Now, let's get back to camp. Loo-Kee, if you want you can ride Spirit with me," Adora said.  
"Cool," the gebling said, jumping up on the white stallion and grabbing the reins.  
"Hey, not so hard," Spirit said.  
"Maybe you better let me hold on to those for now," Adora said, taking the reins away from the boy as they set off.

**************************************

Mule rocketed out of the Whispering Woods before Kurgen was able to reach the cut-off switch for his motor, bringing them both to a screeching halt. With the immediate threat ended, a small laser came out of Mule's shoulder, cutting the rope that tied his master to him. To say Kurgen was angry would be an understatement, the hunter was absolutely livid.  
"How dare those people interrupt my hunt! Who do they think they are?" Kurgen yelled, stomping his foot on the ground. "Those Hordesmen had no right to get so angry, it wasn't like I was robbing their slave pens."  
"They didn't look like Hordesmen to me sir," Mule said, dusting off his master. "Maybe the rumors are true."  
"Rumors Mule?"  
"Yes. They sounded ludicrous to me, but this does seem to support them. The rumors go that the Horde's been having trouble conquering this planet," Mule said. "Those must have been the rebels."  
"So this planet is at war with itself? Then where the heck do they find time to meddle in an intergalactic sportsman's business."  
" They're always sticking their noses into other peoples business," came a voice that sounded like a purr. Kurgen and Mule turned in the voice's direction to find Catra and ten Horde Troopers.   
"Uh oh," was the reply Mule gave.   
" You didn't really think you could land on Etheria without us knowing did you . We don't like poachers who refuse to share with us," Catra continued. "You'll come with us to the Fright Zone. Hordak will want to teach you a lesson about trespassing." Before Kurgen could react the troopers stunned him and Mule. 

**************************************

Bow and Adora arrived back at the rebel camp within the hour, their little companion in tow. They were quickly met by Kowl.  
"Bow, Adora, welcome back. Did you enjoy your ride?" the bird-like creature asked. That was when he noticed Loo-Kee still sitting on Spirit. "I say, who is this?"  
"Hello Kowl," Loo-Kee said as though he was meeting an old friend.  
"Uh, do I know you sir?"  
"Kowl, this is Loo-Kee. He's going to be staying with us for a while," Adora said, dismounting Spirit.  
"Little fellow found himself in a bit of trouble and we helped him out of it," Bow said.  
"Ah well, that's all well and good, but that still doesn't explain how you know me little guy," said Kowl. The only response he got from Loo-Kee though was a fit of giggles.  
"Come on, kid, it's time to get down," Bow said, grabbing the gebling. In the blink of an eye, Loo-Kee disappeared from the archer's grasp, reappearing underneath Arrow.  
"Ah ah ah, mustn't touch," Loo-Kee said, giggling even more at Bow's confused face.  
"I say, bit of a slippery fellow isn't he."  
"Loo-Kee, you don't need to do that here. No one's gonna hurt you," Adora said.  
"Can't help it, it kinda just happens."  
"Well, if you're going to be staying here, you might as well get the grand tour," Bow said. "Adora, since he's your friend, why don't you show the little guy around while I put the horses up."  
"That sounds like a plan Bow," Adora answered as she handed Bow Spirit's reins.  
"I'll come with you Adora. I can point out any points of interest you might forget about," Kowl said. Bow left with Loo-Kee watching, fascinated by the horses.  
"You know, you don't really have to give me a tour. I know all about this place," Loo-Kee said as he followed Adora. The trek was interrupted, however, as another rebel spied them.  
"Oh dearie my, how cute," Madame Razz said as she and Broom ran up to the trio. "A gebling... I didn't think any of them lived this close to the Fright Zone." The old witch lifted Loo-Kee into the air to get a better look at him.  
"Madame, you mean to say you actually know this little guy?" Kowl asked.   
"Well, not personally dearie, but I know what geblings are, and that's what this little cutie is," Razz said.  
"So what are you doing here anyway little guy?" Broom asked.  
"This hunter tried to get me, but Adora and Bow stopped him," Loo-Kee answered, hopping down from Razz's arms.  
"Oh dear. That sounds terrible." Madame Razz turned towards Adora. "Was it the Horde?"  
"Not that we can tell Madame, which means we have a free agent on our hands," the blonde said.  
"Well, with any luck he'll give up," Broom said.  
"Oh dearie my no, I wouldn't let my guard down at all. It'd be best for Loo-Kee to stay here until we're sure this hunter is gone."  
"I still don't get why this guy is after me. I never did anything to him," Loo-Kee said. Suddenly, a couple of young twiggets caught the gebling's attention. The purple forest sprites were busy kicking a small red ball around, laughing as they did so. "Hey, that looks like fun," Loo- Kee said, forgetting completely about the four rebels he'd been talking too. In a flash, the blue-haired boy was off and joining in the game, apparently oblivious to everything else save the game.  
"Madame, you called Loo-Kee a gebling, what exactly does that mean?" Adora asked, staring at the trio of children playing.  
"You mean to tell me you know him but don't know what he is?" Broom asked before Madame Razz could answer the rebel leader.  
"I just assumed he was some sort of elf that lived around here and liked to hide."  
"Geblings may share some features with elves, dear, but they're not related. They're actually more like sprites and twiggets. As far as I know, there are only a few of them on Etheria, which makes them a pretty rare find. According to legend, they live in colonies, which seems to beg the question as to what this one is doing on his own. And they are very adept at staying hidden and escape."  
"Which explains why that hunter wanted Loo-Kee for a zoo," Adora thought aloud.  
"Oh no, you mustn't let him get taken off planet. Like twiggets when they're taken away from their home forest, geblings can't survive if they're taken away from Etheria."  
"Then we'll just have to keep him here," Adora said. "Kowl, please find some place Loo-Kee can sleep for the night."  
"Right away Adora," said Kowl, flying away as he mumbled to himself. "First Imp, now this Loo-Kee chap, what is it with Adora and all these kids."  
"Madame, I have to go discuss something with Glimmer. Would you mind baby-sitting Loo-Kee for me?"  
"Of course not, dearie. Broom and I will be happy to look after the little guy," Madame Razz answered.

*************************************

Meanwhile, at the Fright Zone, Kurgen and Mule were being introduced to the Horde's version of a welcome wagon. The Horde Troopers roughly tossed the duo into a cell. Off to the side Catra held Kurgen's rifle, examining it with great interest.  
"My what a big gun you possess . One can only wonder what type of work requires such a powerful weapon ."  
"If you must know, I'm the greatest hunter in all the known universe," Kurgen said, gripping the bars of the cell.  
"Poacher is more like it ," the cat-woman said, a sudden disgusted look on her face. "Such a waste, you seem like you'd be such a fine mercenary."  
"If it helps miss," Mule said, quickly rolling up to the bars. "We have been known to take on mercenary jobs for fun."  
"It won't. You're fate is now in the hands of the mighty Hordak . I suggest you practice groveling." Catra turned on her heel and left, leaving the two with their guards.

************************************************************************

Night was beginning to fall over Etheria as the planet's three moons rose high into the sky. Fires dotted the rebel campsite as rebels finished up the day's chores and cooked their dinners. Several tents were lit up by lanterns burning brightly inside, including a particularly large purple tent. Inside Bow, Adora, and Princess Glimmer sat looking at the map of the Fright Zone that lay on the table.  
"Yesterday, the Horde attacked the village of Luminai, and captured thirty-two villagers before leaving. Queen Angella has asked us to attempt a rescue before Hordak has a chance to ship those innocent people off planet," Adora said.  
"Now these are the cells where the Horde keeps the prisoners they capture on village raids," Glimmer said, pointing to a section of the map. The purple-haired teenager then used her finger to draw a line to another section of the map. "It's located approximately five miles from the edge of the Fright Zone here."  
"We all know that Glimmer, the question remains as to how we're supposed to do this. We know from experience that the Fright Zone has the largest concentration of Horde warriors, and they'll be expecting some sort of rescue attempt. So how are we supposed to get there?" Was Bow's response to the proposition.  
"The streets and sky may be heavily guarded," Adora said, "but the sewer system won't be."  
"The sewer? We're going to go down into the sewer?"  
"Yes Bow," Glimmer said. "Our informant in the Fright Zone says Hordak never has patrols in the sewers. They're two small to fit a large enough force to be a threat. And it's also not safe enough to use to get the civilians out."  
"Which means even if we get in under the troopers, we'll have to try to sneak a larger, and unarmed, group directly past them. I certainly hope you ladies have some sort of plan for that."  
"That's where you and She-Ra come in, Bow," Adora said, holding up a canister about the size of a soda can. "Our contacts in Floren sent us about twelve of these miniature explosives. They're not very powerful, but they should prove enough to create a distraction on the other side of the city, which will attract the troopers away from the our area."  
"Which means you and She-Ra are going to be vastly outnumbered by the Horde. Think you're up to it archer?"  
"Sounds like it could be fun," Bow said, grabbing the canister. "And I suppose there's some sort of time their set to go off?"  
"After planting them, you'll have about five minutes to get someplace that'll shield you from the blast. We'll wait five more minutes, plenty of time for the Horde Troopers to go investigate and let us get the prisoners away."  
"And She-Ra and I will simply meet you back here after we trash the Horde. Sounds like a good plan," Bow said, turning to Adora. "Adora, why don't you come with She-Ra and myself. With you're knowledge of the Fright Zone, you could tell us where to put the bombs to make the most noise."  
"Uh sorry Bow, but I have to help Madam Razz coordinate the other rebels, just in case the Horde catches on to our little plan before we can get back to Whispering Woods," Adora said.  
"Very well. She-Ra will be arriving tomorrow morning, so we need to be ready to do this," said the purple princess. With that, the meeting ended and the three rebel leaders left the tent.  
"So you're planning to free all those human's the Horde captured yesterday, huh?" came Loo-Kee's voice, startling the three humans. Bow found himself drawing an arrow from his quiver as Adora was ready to draw her sword, while purple energy began to form around Glimmer's hands  
"Loo-Kee, what are you still doing out? Where's Madam?" Adora asked.   
"She took a nap during the game and why shouldn't I still be up? You rebels do so many interesting things. And when I noticed you three were in that tent, I knew something cool was up."  
"You could have gotten killed kid," Bow said.  
"So when do we leave on this mission," Loo-Kee said, oblivious to Bow's warning.  
"Adora, who exactly is this and why does he think he's coming with us?" Glimmer asked. Adora looks a little annoyed as she starts with Glimmer before turning to the gebling.  
"His name is Loo-Kee and he's NOT coming with us."  
"Oh come on, like Bow said, it sounds fun."  
"Perhaps you've forgotten, Loo-Kee, but geblings are currently in season thanks to that idiot with the safari jacket," Bow said.  
"Yes, I think the best thing for you to do is to stay here," Adora said. "The forest won't let that hunter enter this deep into the forest."  
"Ah but I never get to do anything here. It's boring," Loo-Kee complained.  
"Better to be bored for a while than someone's new exhibit," Adora countered, trying to reinstill the fear of capture in the boy. Not that it seemed to work.  
"Stupid hunter. Why'd he have to come here and ruin my fun?  
"Loo-Kee, just stay here. There are plenty of children like you here, and I'm sure any of them would be happy to play," Glimmer said, patting the boy on his blue head.  
"They may be children but I very much doubt they're like me," Loo-Kee said, disappointment apparent in his voice. With those words, the gebling child stormed off for his temporary residence as the others looked on.  
"Well, he took that well, didn't he," Bow said.  
"He'll get over it," Adora said. "But now, let's get to bed, we have allot to do tomorrow."

* * * *

Much later that night, the entire forest sleeps, including the rebel camp. The streets are deserted as the gentle sound of snoring rises into the air, signaling all the camp to be asleep. Well almost all the camp.  
A small shadow creeps across the camp, poking its nose into the other tents as if searching for something. Suddenly, the figure stopped at a tent with a bow laying next to it, crawling inside, it's bushy tail wiggling behind it.

* * * *

The night had not been merry for Kurgen, much to Mule's dismay. The intergalactic poacher was not taking his incarceration well, as evidenced by the mattress that was lying in pieces on the floor. The Horde Troopers were doing their best to ignore the enraged human, who had spent the night shouting all manner of obscenities at them.  
"How long does that %$#@* mean to keep us waiting! I am Kurgen, the greatest hunter in the entire universe! I will not be held here by some &*(^#%$ bureaucrat that's riding high as a kite on a power trip!" Kurgen yelled, reaching out to grab at one of the Hordesmen.  
"Sir, please calm down. The last thing we need is to anger these people, or else we'll never get out," Mule pleaded with his owner.   
"Shut up Mule. If you don't take charge with these people, they'll just walk all over you," Kurgen responded.  
" You may want to rethink your strategy Kurgen. Because Hordak has graciously agreed to put your fates at the top of his list of things to do today," Catra said as she walked into the room. As if in response to a silent command, one of the troopers unlocks the cell while his partner took aim with his energy rifle at the pair. "Now, follow me." The cat woman walked led the way out to of the detention center, the two prisoners following her with the guards at their back. The quintet followed their captor down the corridors and hallways of Malevolence Tower. After what seemed like hours, they finally arrived at Hordak's throne room. The evil tyrant was sitting leisurely on his elevated throne, a look of boredom on his face as he listened to Mantenna give him a report on the condition of Horde stationary supplies. Even Shadow Weaver, used to spending hours doing research on some of the more boring topics in Horde libraries, was looking dreary.  
"And, as you can see, if we were to make Horde members utilize scrap paper instead of simply using fresh paper, we would save almost three percent on our costs," Mantenna's nasal voice droned on, finally coming to the end of his report.  
"Well, that certainly is something to look into Mantenna," Hordak said in a voice that belied the irritation he was feeling. "You've done a great job in gathering these facts for me Mantenna. But I do wonder if perhaps you've gotten to the bottom of the water shortage the Fright Zone's been going through?"  
"I'm sorry Lord Hordak, but I haven't heard anything about that," the bewildered Mantenna said.  
"Well allow me to...," Hordak began, his hand traveling down the armrest of his throne. It was stopped, however, by Imp's small body. The boy had become so bored, he'd actually fallen asleep on his cloven feet, as evidenced by his quiet snoring. "Ahem." Hordak said, startling his sidekick awake.  
"What.. what... has he stopped... is the torture over," Imp stammered out. Realizing what was wrong the little creature flew into the air, alighting on his master's shoulder.  
"Now, as I was saying, allow me to give you an up close view of the problem," Hordak said, pressing the button that controlled his trap-door. In an instant, the aforementioned door swung open, dropping Mantenna and his report into the water tank below. Of course, this did not fail to get both Hordak and Imp laughing. Even Shadow Weaver let out a little giggle at the sight.  
"That's the worst thing he does?" Kurgen asked. "This is the best the 'Mighty' Hordak, master of evil, can do?"  
" Oh no no no," Catra said. "Mantenna is dumped into a simple tank of water because it amuses Hordak no end... For those he doesn't like, he drops them into a shark tank. So you'd better nice."  
"Kurgen Slaughter, the intergalactic hunter, will now be seen," called someone none could see. The troopers prodded their captives into the room, telling them to stand perfectly still.  
"Catra caught these specimens Mighty Hordak," Shadow Weaver said. "They were the occupants of the unregistered ship we saw coming here. "  
"Ah so you thought you could run supplies to the rebels without the Horde knowing, did you?" Hordak asked, looking directly at Kurgen. The hunter did not respond, however, he just continued to stare at the Horde general. "Well, don't you have anything to say in your defense, rat?"  
"Sir, please answer him before he has us melted down or something," Mule said, tugging at his partner's coat.  
"Huh, oh yeah," Kurgen said, his attention broken. "Do forgive my and my comrade's violation of your Horde airspace, oh mighty Hordak. I assure you, it was not intended as an insult to you. I have heard tales of spectacular beasts existing on this world, and I'm afraid my enthusiasm overtook my good judgment."  
"A likely story," came Imp's scathing voice. "I say we drop these two losers like a good habit boss."  
"Wait Lord Hordak, perhaps we should consider another approach. " Shadow Weaver said. "Poachers tend to make fantastic profits off their catches, and this one is obviously talented. It may be more profitable to allow him to complete whatever order he's trying to fill."  
"Yes yes. Name your price to allow me hunt on your planet and I'll pay it," Kurgen said.  
"Yes, and of course you'd be willing to surrender a small percentage of your profits to us as recompense, say sixty-five percent," Hordak said.  
"Of course, of course. The prize is large enough to share."  
"Oh come on boss, you can't be falling for this...," Imp whined, sensing there would be no trap door action. "He violated Horde space, he needs to be made an example of."  
"Now now, the wise tyrant must know when to temper wrath with mercy, my little protégé," Hordak said, patting his minion on the head. The Horde general then cast an evil glare down at Kurgen and Mule. "Very well hunter pay the money plus seventy percent of the gross profit your little trip makes you, and I shall forget about this little transgression."  
"But you said sixty... humph," Mule began, only to find his master's hand suddenly covering his mouth.  
"Oh of course Mighty One," Kurgen said, smiling at the cybernetic overlord.   
"Very well. Catra, return the hunter his equipment so he can complete his mission with all due speed."  
"At once mighty one ."

* * * *

A few minutes later finds Kurgen and Mule freely walking down the halls of Malevolence Tower, now in possession of all their previously confiscated weapons.  
"Well this trip will be a total bust. Even if we manage to bag the gebling, with all the fees to the Horde, we'll barely break even. I told you we should have gone through channels before coming here. Master why would you promise so much to them?" Mule asked as he figured up what their losses would be.  
"Oh stuff a gasket into it, Mule. You don't seriously believe I'm going to pay that fool one coin, do you?"  
"You... You're going to double-cross the Horde?!?! Don't you realize how dangerous that is?!"  
"Clam up," Kurgen said. "I'd say the potential reward more than outweighs the risk. Or didn't you notice what that was on Hordak's shoulder?"  
"I was a little busy panicking to look," confessed the mechanoid.  
"Well if you had, you'd have noticed that our 'gracious' host has a beast that's worth a ton of money on it's own, that imp."  
"He has an imp? Are you sure that's what it was?"  
"Small, blue, with bat wings and fangs. Of course I'm sure. And it didn't look like one of the lesser species either, we're talking the rarest breed, the noble imp. With that thing, plus the gebling, and the other beasts we've caught so far, we'll be living like kings, Mule, KINGS."  
"But... But he's a Hordesman. Even if we could manage to get away with kidnapping him, who's gonna buy a Hordesman?"  
"And just who's to say he's a Hordesman, Mule? I don't know of any other imps in the Horde, and neither will anyone else."  
"But the symbol..."  
"Clothes can be changed, Mule. Trust me, stick with this plan, and I see only the highest grade of oil in your future," Kurgen said, patting his  
robot on the back.

************************************************************************

In deep space a small ship flew effortlessly through the void. Inside, a purple skinned hand pushes a button on the ships computer, resulting in a picture Kurgen being put up on its monitor. Also included on the screen is a picture of the planet Etheria.  
"Hmm, so this is where you went Kurgen Slaughter," a gruff female voice says. Suddenly, a new item comes across the computer screen. "And they raised the bounty to twelve million zidango did they. Well, that just sweetens the deal that much more. Computer, how long before we arrive at Etheria?"  
"Less than an hour, Madam," the computer responded.  
"Excellent. Maybe I'll even run into She-Ra again."

******************************************

Meanwhile, underneath the Fright Zone, She-Ra and Bow traveled the sewer passage, trying their best to remain clean as all manner of filth passed by them.  
"Remind me next time Glimmer comes up with a plan to pack nose plugs," said Bow as he carried a backpack through the sewer.  
"With any luck, Bow, this is one path we won't have to take again," She-Ra said as her sword sliced through something she could only hope was simple plant growth.  
"You're rather calm for someone who's traveling with explosives. Nerves of steel I suppose."  
"I just take comfort in knowing it's in the hands of a professional," came the warrior woman's response. Suddenly, her finger went to her lips as they approached an exit to the tunnel. "According to Glimmer's map we should be there." She-Ra lifted the covering and stuck her head up to find the coast clear. She pulled herself up before helping Bow as well.  
"Well, it looks like we've managed to break into a warehouse of some sort," Bow said. All around them were various items, anything from parts for robots to even spare guns for Horde tanks littered the area, each covered in a thick layer of dust. "This is the perfect place set up the first bomb. The Horde'll never know what hit them." Bow set down his backpack, reaching into the backpack for a bomb. His hand did not close around one of the dozen hard metal cylinders, however, but instead grasped something long and furry. "Uh, Adora, I believe we have a stowaway." With those words, Bow pulled out a very surprised looking Loo-Kee by the tail.  
"Uh... Hi," the boy said, smiling as he waved at the two rebels.  
"Loo-Kee, what are you doing here?" Bow said. "Didn't we tell you to stay in camp?"  
"I wanted to see what you guys were gonna do," Loo-Kee said. Suddenly, the little guy disappeared out of Bow's hand, reappearing on top of a forward plasma cannon. "Besides, it's not like this is my first time to visit the Fright Zone you know."  
"That's not the point, Loo-Kee. In the Whispering Woods, you're safe, here your vulnerable to that hunter," Bow said.  
"There's nothing we can do about that now Bow. You're friend's made his decision and there's nothing we can do to help that now," said the warrior woman.  
"But Adora said..."  
"I'm sure Adora would also understand that if we abort this mission, Glimmer will get captured and possibly executed by the Horde. I'm not willing to let that happen. We'll just have to protect Loo-Kee here as best we can until the mission's over."  
"Yes," Loo-Kee cheered. "So let's get this show on the road." Loo- Kee reached into his former hiding spot pulling out a blast canister, only to have it snatched away by She-Ra.  
"Just because you're here doesn't mean you get to handle the explosives," said the Princess of Power before she tossed the canister over to Bow. "Bow if you'll please set this up."  
"Roger."  
"You know, I've noticed something about these Horde buildings," Loo- Kee said, walking around the room, looking at the walls. "Whenever they're redesigning the Fright Zone, they use explosives to knock the buildings down too."  
"What are you getting at kid?"  
"They always put it in the same spot, no matter the building, right about THERE!" The boy pointed at one of the beams that stretched into the ceiling. Without a second thought, Loo-Kee snatched the canister back from Bow and, in a display of nimble agility, scaled the building's walls in three jumps, disappearing into the rafters. "There it's all set up, we can move on."  
"It's going to be harder than we thought to keep him out of trouble, my dear."

**********************************

Elsewhere, Glimmer and four other rebels were busy sneaking through the prisoner detention center, silently taking out guards as they did. Finally they made it to their destination, a crowded cell block full of miserable looking humans.  
"Relax everyone, we're here to rescue you," Glimmer said as her team began to unlock the cells.  
"Yes we're free."  
"But how's she gonna get us outta here."  
"Yeah, the Horde'll just catch us again the instant we set foot outside."  
"Don't worry, don't worry. We have a plan to deal with it, if you'll just wait for a minute," Glimmer said before looking out the window, "Come on you two, were is that signal?" As if in answer to her question, a loud explosion of smoke and fire was heard coming from the other side of the city. "That's the cue people, let's have some fun."

**************************************

"I'm bored," Imp complained as he flew down the quiet halls. No longer interested in watching Hordak deal with prisoners, Imp had instead opted to find his own fun. "Where's Leech... or even Grizzlor. They're usually good for a few laughs." A sudden movement got the boy's attention as something ducked around a corner. Interested, Imp flew in pursuit, wondering who would have cause to sneak around Malevolence Tower. As soon as the little monster made to the edge though, he was surprised to find no one there. Once more, some movement was seen as someone ducked behind another corner.  
"Hello," Imp called, a little unsure of what was going on. Nevertheless, he continued to follow. Once, twice, three more times Imp followed the shape as it led him through the tower's corridors. "If this is some sort of prank I'm not gonna fall for it... Catra?" No answer. "Shadow Weaver?" No answer. "Mantenna??" Still no answer. After about the sixth corner, Imp was surprised to find himself all alone at a dead end. "Ha ha very funny, you can come out now," the boy said, a twinge of fear in his voice. Suddenly, something banged against the wall, releasing a cloud of pink smoke. Imp began to feel himself get woozy from inhaling the smoke. The sound of footsteps and wheels could be heard as the little creature began to loose altitude. "What's happening to... me..." Imp stammered out before his eyes closed and he fell directly into a bag being held by Mule.  
"What'd I tell you Mule, easy as pie," Kurgen said as he removed his gas mask.  
"I didn't doubt it would be easy for you to catch him, sir, what I'm afraid of is what the Horde will do when they find out about this," the robot said, anxious to get out.  
"Bah, you worry too much Mule. Nothing can stop us now." Kurgen's words were interrupted as a loud explosion rocked the tower and several sirens and lights activated simultaneously.  
"Oh dear, oh dear. Hordak's gonna melt me into scrap when he gets a hold of us," Mule whined.  
"Oh will you get a grip on yourself. That explosion came from outside the tower," Kurgen said, grabbing the bag from Mule as he ran to a window. Outside he saw several clouds rising high in the air. "Hmm, now might be a good time to grab our ship, my friend."  
"Wasn't that where it was parked?"  
"Exactly, which means we need to make sure the rest of our cargo is still safe. Plus it would probably be in our best interests to hide the ship until we're ready to go."

************************************

At the blast site, things were really starting to heat up. Horde Troopers littered the area as She-Ra and Bow sent more of the tin-plated bullies flying. Loo-Kee stayed in the shadows, what little there were, laughing and giggling each time the two heroes sent another Hordesman to the ground.  
"Yahoo, look at him fly," the little creature cheered as a silver- clad warrior sailed over his head. "This is the best battle I ever did see."  
"Oh you think that's funny, you little rodent, I'll show you," a Trooper said, charging the gebling. Before he could grab Loo-Kee, however, the boy disappeared, only to reappear above the trooper, knocking him to the ground. Once more Loo-Kee disappeared, materializing in another shadowy pocket.  
"It doesn't look like we're going to run out of opposition any time soon Bow," She-Ra said as her sword sliced through one of the robotic troopers.  
"We may not be able to hold out forever, She-Ra, but we can give them one humongous hospital bill."  
"That's what you think rebel scum," Leech said as he powered up the cannon of an air bike. The energy weapon was not very strong, but it was also a dangerous weapon in a close quarters fight. She-Ra used a trooper as a step to jump up at the offending vehicle, grabbing its gun by the barrel and sending the machine spinning out of control. Leech attempted to bail out, only to get caught by two of Bow's arrows which pinned the swamp monster to the wall by his sleeves.  
"Leech you buffoon!" Hordak yelled. "How dare you permit yourself to be defeated so easily!" So saying the evil tyrant transformed his right arm into its cannon form and began to blast away at the rebels, She-Ra especially. Suddenly, a clod of grime fell from the sky, landing right on Hordak's pale face.  
"Take that you big meanie," Loo-Kee called from his vantage atop a building.  
"You little..." Hordak called, pointing his gun upward to fire at the gebling. The little creature easily dodged blasts thanks to the grime that kept Hordak from aiming. Hordak wiped the grime from his eyes and renewed his attack on the two rebels. "Stand still blast yo..."  
"She-Ra! Bow! HELP!!!" Loo-Kee called, attracting everyone's attention. Up on the building, Loo-Kee was backing away from Kurgen, a fearful look on his face.  
"Come here, you little beast," Kurgen said, reaching out to grab the boy.  
"No no get away from me!" Finally, Kurgen grabbed hold of Loo-Kee, only to see the gebling disappear  
"Not this time freak," Kurgen said as he saw Loo-Kee materialize on another building. Reaching into his pack, Kurgen pulled out a set of bolas and sent the weapon flying. The rope wrapped around the boy's body, drawn by two metal spheres, pinning Loo-Kee's arms to his sides. As soon as the two spheres touched, an electric current ran through Loo-Kee's body, knocking him unconscious and into Mule's arms. "Gotcha."  
"Loo-Kee!" She-Ra said.  
"Sorry, I have to do the old grab and dash lady, but I have appointments to keep and animals to fence," Kurgen said.  
"Sir, incoming!" Mule screamed as two small missiles struck the building the hunter was standing on.  
"Kurgen Slaughter... You are under arrest for the crimes of poaching, kidnapping, smuggling, and murder. If you come peaceably, things will go much better for you," came a gruff, feminine voice. Once more everyone turned to face the source only to find themselves staring at none other than Huntara. The Silaxian was wearing her usual black uniform, complete with a mohawk of snow white hair.  
"Lady, you can't be serious," Kurgen said. "I'm the greatest hunter in the universe, and I'm not about to be taken down by some chick in a two piece swimsuit."  
"Then I'll just have to convince you to give up." So saying, Huntara jumped into the air, landing on the building Kurgen occupied. Two energy blades extended from warrior woman's bracelets as Kurgen drew a machete of his own.  
"Sir... here... quick," Mule said as he flew overhead, a rope ladder coming out of the mechanoid's body. Kurgen took the hint, grabbing the escape route as it swung by. Huntara too grabbed a hold. Kurgen quickly cut the rope ladder, dropping his pursuer back to the ground as he sped away. She-Ra ran over to her fallen friend, only to watch as Huntara got up with nary a scratch.  
"Blast, that scoundrel's getting away," Huntara said. "I must get to my ship or I lose him."  
"Lose him?"  
"Yes and whatever beasties from this planet he's managed to grab will be gone for good." The Silaxian walked over to Hordak, grabbing the Horde tyrant by the collar as the Troopers all trained their weapons on her. "I know you have to be in this up to your bony neck, so you might as well tell me where Kurgen's ship is."  
"And why would I do that my dear, when it would be so much more fun to let my troopers blast you?"  
"Kurgen deals in rare and valuable animals. That little brat you had on your throne last time I was here would more than likely have sparked his interest." Hordak looked at the Silaxian angrily, thinking over his options. Hordak quickly raised his wrist communicator to his lips.  
"Imp, are you there?" The Horde general received no answer. "Imp, if you're there respond." Still no answer. "That slime. I'll boil him alive for this."  
"So I take it you're ready to cooperate."  
"His ship is in hanger seven, five blocks from here. Go!" Hordak yelled before turning back to his communicator. All three rebels took their leave. "Catra, track every outgoing ship. I don't want anything leaving this planet that I don't know about."  
"Yes oh mighty one. Any particular ship we're looking for? "  
"Kurgen's ship. The blackguard's double-crossed us."  
" I hate to say I told you so..."  
"Then, if you value your life, don't!"  
"Roger. We'll blow him out of the sky."  
"No, he's kidnapped Imp, and nobody steals from me and gets away with it, NOBODY!"

* * * *

Meanwhile, She-Ra, Bow, and Huntara had made it to hanger seven where Kurgen and Mule were preparing for take-off.  
"Blast, it's those women again," Kurgen said, jumping into a seat. "Mule, get us out of here. I'll deal with these interlopers." The hunter hit a switch, arming the ship's weapons systems. Outside, two guns came out of the ship aiming at the three attackers.  
"Look out," Bow called, as the guns began to fire. All three ducked out of the way as the engines of the ship began to fire.  
"We have to get on NOW!" Huntara said as she threw a boomerang at one of the guns, which exploding on contact. An arrow from Bow's quiver took out the other, but it was too late, as the ship began to take off.  
"See you later losers," Kurgen said over the ship's megaphone.  
"No," Huntara said as the ship broke through the roof of the hanger. "I won't let him get away." The Silaxian turned to leave.  
"Wait, I'm coming with you," She-Ra said.  
"Fine, but my ship can only hold two people so your friend will have to wait here."  
"Don't worry, we'll find our own way to come after you," Bow replied.

************************************************************************

"Lemme out, lemme out, lemme out, lemme out, lemme out," came a voice which woke Loo-Kee. As his eyes opened, he found himself sitting in a cage with glowing bars. All around him were similar cages of varying sizes, seven of which held different animals all growling and howling like crazy. Only a few feet away, a clear globe hung several feet from the ceiling and inside, pounding on the barrier, dressed only in a pair of black boxers was Imp, still shouting. "Lemme out, lemme out, lemme out, lemme out!"  
"Can you please stop, you're giving me a headache?" the gebling pleaded, holding the aching appendage.  
"Oh well looky here, the drunk in tank one's awake," Imp said in a voice that denoted just how irritated he was.  
"Hey, I know you," Loo-Kee said. "You're that little demon thing that hangs around Hordak all the time. Goblin, right?"  
"It's Imp," the angry monster said.  
"Why are you in your underwear? Aren't you cold?"  
"I wouldn't be talking if I were you," Imp said. Loo-Kee looked down to find his normal candy-colored outfit was missing, replaced by a pair of gray boxers. His fur was even burnt where the electric wire had hit him.  
"Oh my," the boy said, slightly embarrassed.  
"That creep's gonna sell us if we don't get out of here."  
"Speak for yourself, I'm getting out of here," Loo-Kee said as he walked up to the bars. A camera was keeping constant watch on the gebling, preventing his normal disappearing act. The small creature kept looking at the camera, preparing to focus his power over luck on getting it to break when, suddenly, the energy from the bars leapt out at him, sending him sprawling in pain to the floor.  
"Not as easy as you thought it would be, eh gebling," Kurgen said as he walked into the room.  
"You!" Both Imp and Loo-Kee exclaimed.  
"You better let me out of here, hunter, or Hordak's gonna feed you to his monsters," Imp said, pounding once more on the sphere.  
"Ah, isn't that cute, it thinks it can dictate the rules to me," Kurgen said. "Hordak will never find you, me, or this ship so you might as well get used to the idea of captivity, because it's your new life."  
"When I get out of here I'm gonna..."  
"Let me guess, you're going to try to poison me with that venom your kind sport," Kurgen said. "And I'm sure you would get out if I hadn't taken into account your shape-shifting ability. And I doubt you're old enough to use any of your other powers either." Then Kurgen turned to his other captive. "And as you've already found out, gebling, your cell is designed to detect the build up of magical energy and take steps to neutralize it, so don't even think about blowing up my camera."  
"Could you at least give me some clothes, it is cold in here."  
"Deal with it, you won't be here long. Now if the two of you behave yourselves, we'll have a pleasant trip, but I'm warning you, if you cause too much trouble, I'll have to demonstrate my skill in taxidermy."  
"You wouldn't," Imp said.  
"You both may be worth more alive than dead, but the difference is not enough for me to tolerate much trouble from either of you." With that, Kurgen turned to leave, stopping only to offer one last piece of advice. "I suggest you both get some sleep, I'd hate for you to look tired to any prospective buyers." And with that he left, turning out the lights.

****************************************

Elsewhere, Huntara and She-Ra were preparing their own lift-off in Huntara's ship. The small ship's landing gear pushed it up from the ground, slowly and meticulously getting itself at a suitable angle for lift-off.  
"Kurgen's ship is very fast, She-Ra, so we'll have to be faster if we want to catch up," Huntara said. "I would suggest you prepare yourself.   
"Thank you."  
"Computer, have you been able to track Kurgen's projected path?"  
"Yes Mam. But his ship has already gone into hyperspace, it will be very difficult to catch up."  
"Just do it, we can't lose him, not when we're so close."  
"Yes Mam."  
"I know why I'm after him, Huntara, but why are you so interested in snagging this guy?" She-Ra asked.  
"He's an intergalactic poacher with a huge bounty on his head, but even if that didn't exist I'd still be on him."  
"Why?"  
"A few months ago he violated the sanctity of Silax, killing several of our native fauna. He utilized a firebomb in one of our forests so he could get at a Silaxian ground fish, and killed sixteen Silaxians in the process. My government has charged me with the mission of bringing him back to Silax to stand trial for his crimes," Huntara explained. "Ship, are we ready for lift off?"  
"Yes Madam."  
"Then hold on She-Ra." With those words, the ship's rockets fired, sending the warriors into the sky.

********************************************

"Er, er, er, er!" Was the sound that came from Imp's bubble as the little monster continued to pound on the barrier.  
"Imp, what are you doing?" Loo-Kee asked, watching his fellow captive's bizarre activity. "You might run out of air if you keep that up."  
"You may be content with a fate as some rich geek's new pet or a sideshow attraction at some loser's carnival, squirrel butt, but I'm gonna get outta here." Once more Imp's fist slammed into energy bubble. "I can turn into anything I want, and the instant I find an opening, I'm air and outta this ship."  
"You know, I don't see any other cords going to that thing's base. I bet that cord holding you up is also what's keeping that bubble on."  
"What's you point?"  
"It looks old, I bet it wouldn't take much to break it," Loo-Kee said. "I could break it and shut off the power."  
"Yeah right, you saw what happened last time you tried that trick on the camera."  
"It'd be slow, but I could do it. And then you could turn off that camera so I could escape."  
"Forget it, I don't work with rebels," Imp said, turning his back on the gebling.  
"Oh that's okay then, I'm not a rebel," said Loo-Kee. At those words, the tiny Hordesman almost did a double take.  
"You're not a rebel? Then explain what you were doing with She-Ra and Bow. I know all the Horde spies and you're definitely not one of them."   
"Didn't say I was," Loo-Kee answered matter-of-factly as Imp just continued to stare at him.  
"Do you even get the whole concept of war? You're either with the Horde or with the Rebellion. You can't just be... neutral."  
"Why?"  
"You just can't!!"  
"Well I guess I must be. I'm friends with She-Ra and Adora, but I don't help in their missions," Loo-Kee explained, careful to omit the whole fiasco with the Horde time-stopper. "So, what do you say, are you gonna cooperate so we can get out of here?"  
"Well... Fine." As soon as Imp agreed, Loo-Kee began to concentrate once more, this time on the cord that held Imp's prison. The gebling's eyes began to glow, when his own cage's defenses were tripped. Energy shocked the poor boy sending him to the floor again. "Oh great. See I knew this wouldn't work."  
"No... I did it. Look at the cord." Imp looked up and sure enough, several of the fibers on the cord had become frayed. The wire was even exposed at some points.   
"Do it again," said the monster, trying to make his voice sound encouraging.   
"Gimme a minute , this hurts," Loo-Kee said, his eyes closed as he lay on the floor panting for a few minutes. "Okay, I'm ready." Once more, Loo-Kee looked up at the frayed cord. For the first time, Imp noticed the cord was glowing the same color as Loo-Kee's eyes as it continued to break and unravel slowly. Finally, just before the anti-magic defense could kick in, the cord snapped, sending Imp's cage plummeting to the ground. Without the energy barrier to protect it, the bubble easily shattered, allowing Imp to escape into the air.  
"Yes, I'm free, ha ha," Imp said as he flew into the air. "I can't wait to put the bite on that..."  
"Hey, what about me?" came Loo-Kee's weak voice. The cage had once again shocked him and he was once more lying on the floor, gasping for breath.  
"What about you? I'm free, I don't need you," the Hordesman said laughing.  
"But you promised."  
"And now I'm leaving you. See ya later squirrel butt." Imp began to fly off, when he stopped in mid-stride. He looked over his shoulder to find Loo-Kee still sprawled out on the floor of his cage, still puffing over the exertion of freeing Imp. To anyone else, the place would seem perfectly quiet, but Imp's sensitive ears could pick up the sound of soft crying coming from Loo-Kee's cage. "Ah man, why's this gotta happen to me." Imp flew up to the camera, looking the machine over. Finally, he transformed into a machete and sliced the camera, sending it falling to the ground.  
"Imp?" asked Loo-Kee.  
"Yeah yeah, it's me. This doesn't mean I like you you know. Now hold on while I shut off the cage's defense." With those words, Imp flew over to the control panel, studying the panel. "Ah I hate computers." The child monster transformed into a heavy iron ball that dropped through the panel, effectively shorting out the cage and releasing the gebling. "Okay, you're free."  
"Yes," Loo-Kee said as he walked out of the cage. The activity was enough to get the other creatures they were sharing the cargo bay with.  
"Geez, you think they could be any louder?" Imp asked, flying up to a particularly big and blue furry monster. Large claws and teeth abounded on it, all of which seemed particularly sharp as the creature roared at the little monster. "Yeah yeah, roar roar roar to you too."  
"Would you mind not making them angry. I really don't think that Kurgen fellow will be too thrilled that we've broken out of our cages." Loo-Kee said as he walked over to the door.  
"Ah you worry too much? If that idiot comes in here, I'll...."  
"Bite him?"  
"Yeah, and I'll enjoy watching the toxins take affect too."  
"But he's got a gun, and a robot, and knives. I wanna get out of here too, but we need some sort of plan if we wanna make it back to Etheria." Loo-Kee began to fiddle with the doors lock, trying to open it.  
"Ha, good luck trying to undo that thing. It's a mega drive, randomization, cabrian lock. I can't even undo those."  
"Got it," Loo-Kee said as an audible click was heard.  
"How the..."  
"I just used my powers to get an accidental reset. When the codes reset, I just entered my own so I could unlock the door." Imp simply stood there, listening to Loo-Kee's explanation with a look of bewilderment on his face. "What?"  
"Maybe you're not so worthless after all."

****************************

As the duo worked their way out of the cargo bay, Kurgen relaxed on the bridge as Mule piloted the ship.  
"I ask you Mule, is there any better way to seek a fortune than this?" asked Kurgen, who's feet now rested on a computer console.  
"I can think of a few sir."  
"Balderdash Mule. How else can you see beauty of other worlds while making enough money to buy a small one of your own."  
"We're not quite there yet sir, and I do hope you realize that if Hordak ever finds you, he's more than likely going to string our guts across the galaxy."  
"Bah, he has more important things to worry about then where I took his pe..." An alarm sounded from as a red flashing light suddenly appeared. "What the?"  
"The door of cargo bay A has been opened, sir."  
"What?"  
"Switching to video." On the computer screen a picture of the cargo bay came on. All the animals were wiggling and growling in their cages, save for two notable exceptions. "Sir, the imp and the gebling have escaped."  
"Blast those brats," said Kurgen as he got up. The hunter grabbed a nearby rife, along with his bola and sidearm.   
"Now boss, remember, clients don't pay as much for ventilated merchandise."   
"It depends on how much trouble they give me," was all the reply Kurgen gave as he left.

**********************************

Meanwhile, both Imp and Loo-Kee quietly snuck down the corridors of the ship, Imp flying through the air as Loo-Kee actually crawled along the ceiling.  
"How are you doing that?" Imp asked quietly.  
"I don't know, I just do it," Loo-Kee announced. "So, do you have any idea where we're going?"  
"Not really but I do know what we need. We need to find our stuff and some sort of weapon to defend ourselves with. You can bet that hunter will find out we're missing soon and come after us both." The tiny Hordesman sniffed in the air, trying to find some lead on anything that could be of help. That's when they heard Mule's voice over the ship's intercom.  
"Attention gebling and imp. We know you've escaped from your designated holding cells. We demand you return at once or surrender to the nearest maintenance droid. The sooner you comply, the easier this will be for you." As if on cue, the several maintenance droid began to enter the hallway, obviously searching for the escapees.  
"Geez it," Imp said, ducking through the nearest open door, Loo-Kee hot on his wings.  
"Oh this is just great, now what do we do?" asked the gebling as he watched the robots' search. Imp on the other hand was busy searching through the room, trying to find something of any use to them. Whatever gods of luck there were must have been walking with the children as the imp pulled out a large (well, for him anyway) palm-top. Imp turned the machine on, and was immediately treated to a full holographic display of the schematics of the ship, including a map of all the hallways. A single red light shined, marking where the computer was in relation to everything else. Also marked were the locations of all the robots, including Mule on the bridge.  
"Finally, something's going our way," Imp said. "Hey, Loo-Ker or whatever your name is, get over here and look at this." Loo-Kee obeyed, staring at the display in fascination.  
"Cool, so that's where we are?" the gebling said, pointing to the red dot.  
"Yeah and according to this, this room here is where he put all the stuff he confiscated from us," Imp said, pointing to a room that was a good distance from the red dot. "All we have to do is make sure none of the metalheads see us, and we'll make it there. Then we can come up with something to get us home."  
"All right, let's go." The young gebling once more clung to the wall ready to go, when a thought suddenly struck him. "Wait a minute, I'm quiet, but your wings make too much noise when you fly. You'll get us caught."  
"So what do you suggest, I stay here and get caught alone?"  
"Well, I could carry you."  
"What?!?!"  
"Just grab onto my back and I'll carry you to the room. You're small enough for that I think."  
"I am nobody's papoose," Imp said indignantly. "And I think my pride has taken enough blows for today, thank you very much!"  
"Look, we can't afford to get caught or who knows what he'll do to us. So it's either you hop on my back or hideout here while I get the stuff myself."  
"Grrr.." Was all the indignant response Imp could muster as he stuffed the palm-top into a pocket before climbing onto Loo-Kee's back. The monster's arms and legs tried their best to reach around Loo-Kee's neck and waist as his wings folded to his back tightly. The gebling grunted at the extra weight, slipping down the wall a little.  
"Woah," Loo-Kee said, digging in with whatever he used to grip the wall. Once both were settled in, Loo-Kee began to slowly climb up the wall, leaving the room by way of the ceiling. The children quickly made their way through the corridors of the ship, Loo-Kee crawling along as Imp gave directions from what he remembered from the display. Once or twice they ducked into empty rooms so Imp could check the map and decide which was the safest route to take. They still ran into robots a few times, often it was unavoidable, but Loo-Kee couldn't help but notice some instances of surprise for his navigator. As the duo turned a corner to their destination, the sight that greeted them set their blood running cold. Kurgen was checking every nook and cranny he could think of in his efforts to find his escaped cargo.  
"Blast those nuisances, where could they be?" Kurgen yelled, striking one of the robots. "I swear I'll skin them both alive!!" Loo-Kee gasped at those words, a sound only stifled by Imp's hands suddenly covering his mouth.  
"Now now sir, remember the money. It would be far more profitable to keep the two of them alive."  
"Yes yes. Well, it doesn't look like either one is here," Kurgen said, after his search was completed. "We'll check corridor seven A next. That's the armory's corridor. If they're smart enough to break out of my cages, they'll probably find their way there as well."  
"Sir, what about the stuff we took from them?"  
"Bah, of what interest would those be to some beasts," Kurgen said as he and his robots left. Imp's hands released Loo-Kee's mouth, and both children began to breath again.  
"Okay, now all you have to do is get us to that door," Imp said, pointing to the open door of a room marked storage. Loo-Kee refused to move, much to Imp's amazement as the Hordesman began to poke and prod his wall-crawling mount. "Hey, you okay?"  
"Did you see the size of that rifle on his back?" asked Loo-Kee, scared.  
"Yeah yeah I saw it, but he's gone so I don't see what there is to be scared of," Imp said his voice getting harsher as he once more began poking the gebling. "Now get moving or I'll turn into a porcupine and give you a better reason to move." Loo-Kee needed to no more incentive to move and quietly crawled in through the open door and into a room filled with drawers and all sorts of other items for storage. Imp immediately dismounted and set about looking through the containers as Loo-Kee helped. In no time at all they had recovered their clothing and other possessions that Kurgen had stolen from them. Imp put on his normal black unitard as Loo-Kee quickly replaced his candy-colored clothing, including the red, green, and yellow bracers. In another drawer they found Imp's lock-picks and Loo-Kee's lucky charms and other items. The gebling took inventory of his newly returned possessions as his partner searched the rest of the room.  
"Well, looks like everything's here," Loo-Kee said.  
"Yes!!" Imp exclaimed as he reached into the drawer and pulled out a small pistol to examine. "A pulse gun, now we're armed. It only has half a charge, but that shouldn't matter." In the little monster's hands, the gun looked sizable to a rifle, and that was exactly the way Imp began to treat it. A huge grin was on the boy's face as he tested the aim of his new weapon, a grin that was not mirrored by his partner.  
"A gun?" Loo-Kee said, giving the weapon a suspicious look. "I don't know Imp, guns aren't nice..."  
"In case you can't tell, squirrel butt, neither am I," stated Imp as he hefted the pistol to his shoulder.

****************************************

Mule watched the images on several monitors, looking for any sign of Imp and Loo-Kee. The two apparently had been very careful not to leave any evidence, as the robot's visual sensors could not detect a hint of their passing. Kurgen's search, however, was leaving plenty of evidence for Mule to see, a fact which further aided the two runaways in providing more space to hide.  
"Mule!" Kurgen yelled over the comm. channel. "Have you spotted those two beasts yet?"  
"No sir. And with their talents, I'm not sure it's even possible to find them in the clutter YOU'VE created."  
"Don't you dare take that tone with me you walking toaster oven."  
"I'm sorry sir, but I do recall telling you that randomly trashing things wouldn't work." Mule closed his eyes, thinking. "You know sir, children are bound to get hungry. Even if they know enough to escape and stay hidden, it stands to reason that at some point they'll have to venture out for food."   
"Ha, for once you got some brains robot. Fine, we'll stake out the supply room. If those brats come looking for food, they'll be in for the shock of their lives." A malicious grin spread over Kurgen's face as he thought about what he would do to his two annoyances.  
"You are a master strategist, sir," Mule said, his programmed voice hiding the sarcasm.

***************************************

"Okay 'bots, we're gonna set a trap," Kurgen said, waving his robots on out of the room. As the hunter and his group left, a pair of yellow eyes opened on a small pane of opaque, ice blue glass. On a table, two knobs suddenly became more pointed as a tuft of blue fur became visible between the two of them. Out from behind the table stepped Loo-Kee as the glass began to shimmer and change shape, reverting to Imp who stood in front of the pulse gun.  
"I thought he'd never leave," Imp said, grabbing the gun. "I hate humans, they're too bossy and they never do what they're supposed to."  
"That's no reason to hate someone," Loo-Kee said.  
"Says you." Imp opened the door slightly, watching as Kurgen leave down the hall. "Well, at least now we know where he's gonna be. I suppose that gives us an edge."  
"Uhh..." Loo-Kee groaned, sitting down as he grabbed his head. "I don't feel so good."  
"Ah, don't tell me you're getting space sick now," Imp said as he went over to look at the larger boy.  
"It's not that," Loo-Kee said. "I've been feeling weird ever since I woke up, and it's been getting worse... Uhhh." Loo-Kee nearly toppled over and onto Imp before catching himself.  
"Well maybe it's hunger," Imp said, actual worry appearing on his face. "Yeah that's probably it, we haven't eaten anything and that's probably what's got you so woozy, we just need to get into that supply room and grab something to eat."  
"Isn't that what they want us to do?"  
"Yeah, but they don't know we know. With any luck, we can give him a shock," Imp said, grabbing the gebling.

***************************************

Kurgen stood hidden behind a crate of canned peaches, playing the game he played best, the waiting game. All over the place, robots hid in similar positions, all armed with small lasers set to stun.  
"Sir?" Mule asked over the short-wave radio.  
"What is it Mule?"  
"You're not going to believe this, but I've spotted the children. They're on their way to the supply room it looks like," said Mule. "It appears the gebling's injured, he's limping on the imp."  
"Excellent, we can wrap this up quickly then. Has there been any word from any prospective clients?"  
"Well, yes sir. As I predicted, Sabian on Karn is most interested in both the gebling and the imp. He'll pay more then ten billion zidango for the set for his zoo, but only for living specimens. And King in Blue Heaven space station is willing to pay five million for the imp's wings."  
"Ah, choices, choices, eh Mule."  
"Not really sir, we could do both. What is known about the species suggests imps to have a radically fast healing ability, even where losing limbs are concerned."  
"Hmm, good for them."  
"Sir, they're coming," one of the robots with Kurgen said.  
"All right everybody, quiet. We don't wanna scare the runts off." The room went deathly silent. The door quietly opened and Kurgen tensed up, to strike. To the hunter's surprise, though, only Imp entered the room.  
*Hmmm, the little creep must have left the gebling behind,* Kurgen thought to himself. Kurgen watched as Imp began to grab food from the crates. Quietly, one of the robots began to close the door, trapping the little monster inside. As soon as the door was closed, the hunter began a countdown, signaling for them to get ready. Suddenly, Kurgen and his five robot's leapt out, taking aim at the little blue monster.  
"The jig's up runt, so you might as well come quietly," Kurgen said.  
"What? How... How'd you find me?" Imp said in as pathetic a voice as he could use, feigning surprise and putting his hands in the air.  
"Ha, it takes more then two beasts to outsmart a hunter like me. Now tell me, where's the gebling?"  
"He... He got hurt when we broke out, so I left him in hiding," Imp answered, continuing to sound pathetic.   
"Ah, you didn't want your injured friend to get caught so you took the risks yourself, how sweet. Now where is he?"  
"He's not my friend, and I'll tell you where he is only if you promise not hurt me."  
"You've been a major problem for me, beast. But, you turn in that gebling, and I'll see what I can do."  
"Al... Alright. He's in the room five doors away from here, but he's hiding."  
"Not a problem, now that we know where to look. My 'bots have heat sensors. He won't stay hidden for long," Kurgen said, then turned toward the robots. "You four, go collect the other beast, we'll watch this one." On command, four of the robots left. For a few minutes they waited, and Imp began to put his hands down. "Not so fast beast, I don't want you moving a muscle till I get you back in your cage."  
"You know, I'm getting mighty tired of you calling me that... NOW!" Imp called as the top of one of the crates opened and Loo-Kee popped out, two cans of shaving cream in his hands. The gebling shot two streams of foam straight at Kurgen's face, as Imp used his pulse gun to blast the robot to pieces with five shots. Kurgen wiped the offending cream from his eyes and tried to take aim at the trigger-happy monster with his rifle when, suddenly, Loo-Kee kicked the gun out of his hand. At the noise, the door to the room burst open as the four robots returned, and Loo-Kee performed a mad dash, leaving right underneath the robot's legs.  
"Sir, what happened?"  
"I don't know how they did it, but they set ME UP!"  
"Where's the imp?"  
"He must have escaped with his little friend. Find him, I'll grab that gebling that kicked me." With those words, Kurgen grabbed his rifle and ran after Loo-Kee.

* * * *

Loo-Kee ran down the hallway as if his life depended on it, which in fact it may very well have. Kurgen was right behind him, a look of pure anger on his face. Loo-Kee's shorter legs were not made for long distance running, and it was beginning to show as Kurgen began to close the gap between them. It proved unnecessary as Loo-Kee turned a corner and ran into a dead end.  
"Ha ha, now I have you," Kurgen said, as the scared Loo-Kee turned around, back to the wall. Kurgen pointed his rifle at his frightened prey, ready to blast him to pieces. "Don't worry, little one, we'll make sure your friend joins you soon enough." With those last words, Kurgen pulled his gun's trigger.  
"Bang bang, bang bang," the gun said in Imp's voice as two yellow eyes and a wicked grin appeared on the barrel. Quicker than lightning the rifle morphed into a blue rope which quickly wrapped itself around the hunter, binding his arms to his side. "Loo-Kee, get the rope! I can't stay like this forever!" Loo-Kee obeyed quickly, grabbing a hidden coil of rope and wrapping it around Kurgen as the blue rope unraveled, morphing back into Imp, who promptly fell backward, gasping for breath.  
"Yes, it worked," Loo-Kee called, slapping Imp on the back, and accidentally forcing more air out of the pig-faced monster's lungs.  
"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!!" Imp said, grabbing the gebling's hand.  
"You rotten brats, you untie me this instant or I swear I'll..."  
"Do absolutely nothing," Loo-Kee pointed out, pulling the hunter's mustache.  
"Yeah, you're our prisoner now," Imp said, pulling out his own gun to point at Kurgen as he finally caught his breath. "Now, march." With that, the trio walked off. "You know, Loo-Kee, you're pretty good at this underhanded stuff. You might make a good Hordesman."  
"Nah, I just like to watch."

**************************************

"Sir, sir pick up," a frantic Mule said as he tried to connect with his boss. The mechanoid was having no luck raising his master, a fact that was becoming more and more frightening for the robot with each attempt. Suddenly, the door to the bridge opened as Kurgen, bound by the rope, walked in both Imp and Loo-Kee right behind him. "Sir, what happened to you?"  
"He got a little tied up," Imp said.  
"So we thought we'd bring him home for you," Loo-Kee concluded.  
"Mule, blast these little buggers!" Kurgen ordered.  
"But sir, I might hit you," Mule said.  
"That's a good bucket head," said Imp in a nasty voice. "I suggest you get over here and let yourself get tied up, before I'm forced to ventilate this sucker."  
"You wouldn't," Mule said.  
"You wouldn't really kill him would you?" Loo-Kee asked behind Kurgen's back. Imp smiled a fang filled smile and answered in a voice loud enough for all to hear.  
"I'm a bad guy, I get to do dastardly things like that. Now get your robutt over here." Mule conceded allowing Loo-Kee to tie him securely to Kurgen and then tie them both to a chair. With the danger passed, Imp lowered the gun, smiling. "And Hordak says I don't have a poker face."  
"What are you talking about you flying pig?" Imp turned the gun to show its power indicator which read empty.  
"Afraid you just don't have what it takes to call a bluff losers." With that, Imp and Loo-Kee hopped up on the controls, trying to figure them out. "I wanted to poison you, but I think I'd rather see what Hordak does with you when he gets his hands on you. Now I just gotta figure out how to make that happen."  
"Isn't it simple? We just take this ship back to Etheria."  
"Ha. I don't know the first thing about flying space ships," Imp said, as Loo-Kee continued to stare at the controls.  
"This looks a lot like the way those cruisers the Horde uses are set up."  
"How on Etheria do you know that?"  
"I like to watch things, Horde things included. I snuck aboard a cruiser once and watched them pilot it."  
"So you could get us back to Etheria?"  
"Well, I don't know what um... course we took from it. Without something to navigate by, we could be just as easily going in the wrong direction."  
"That kills that idea. What next?"  
"Well, if we activate the... what'd the troopers call it... distress beacon, we'll attract some help. They might be able to tell us which way to go."  
"That's another bad idea. If this isn't Horde controlled space, I could get thrown in a prison somewhere."  
"Well it's just as bad for me if this is Horde controlled space. I somehow doubt they'd care I'm not a real rebel."  
"So, it looks like we're in one of those help each other out situations again."  
"Huh?"  
"We activate this beacon thing, and then if a Horde vessel comes to get us, I'll say you're a new recruit, and if it's someone else, you can tell them I'm a spy for the rebellion on Etheria."  
"I'm not sure that will work, they might not believe me."  
"It's better than nothing. Now which one of these buttons starts up the distress beacon."  
"I'm not really sure. The troopers only talked about it, they didn't actually push it," Loo-Kee said. Then the gebling remembered their two captives. "They'd probably know." Imp looked back at the hunter and his robot.  
"Yeah, you two probably know all about this ship. So which button's the distress?"  
"Like we're going to tell you twerps. Untie this rope right now or I swear they will never find your bodies."  
"Ah shut up you stinking human," Imp said, slapping the hunter's face. That's when a thought struck Loo-Kee.  
"Maybe I could force the computer to activate it's beacon. Like I did the lock on that door."  
"Think you can really do it?" In answer, Loo-Kee jumped down and began to stare at the console. Soon, both his eyes and the console began to glow as Loo-Kee concentrated his powers on the task at hand. Suddenly, a loud siren went off as the bridge door sealed itself.  
"You idiot, you've activated the emergency fire system!!" Kurgen yelled. All of the monitors began to show the same scene as fire sprinklers came one, soaking the place.  
"Oops. Well, I also managed to set off SOS. So I guess all we can do now is wait." Somehow this did not seem to comfort Imp, who was busy trying to stuff his hands into his ears.

*************************************

"Madam, I am detecting a subspace signal some fifty light-years ahead of us," the ship's computer told it's two passengers. "I compute a high probability that the beacon belongs to Kurgen's ship the Argo."  
"So the prey has run into some trouble has he," Huntara said.  
"It would appear so Madame. Of course there is the possibility that the signal is originating from another ship that just happens to be traveling the same route. Should I zero in on the beacon?"  
"What do you think She-Ra?"  
"This is your area of expertise, I just want to rescue those children."  
"I must say you're showing a lot of compassion for a creature who works as the assistant to your greatest foe."  
"No one deserves to be kept like a wild animal, not even a Hordesman."  
"Very well then, computer, get to that craft, full speed."  
"Yes madam." The rockets of the craft kicked in full burn, propelling the small ship through space like a missile. It took three hours but the Silaxian ship finally came upon the Argo. The ship looked completely stopped, but other than that nothing seemed to be wrong. Upon closer inspection, the two warriors could see flares coming from the maneuvering rockets, indicating there was some activity.  
"What is that poacher up to?" Huntara asked. "Computer, have you scanned the ship?"  
"Yes madam and, aside from some anomalous sirens, nothing seems out of place. And certainly nothing that would prevent Kurgen from using his main thrust... Oh my."  
"What is it?"  
"The ship's guns have begun to move." On the ship, several of it's gun turrets begin to turn and move erratically. Soon, in a hail of laser fire, a nearby asteroid is destroyed, though the act is hardly complete. Once more the turrets begin to move erratically as the ship is rocked by it's own jets.  
"I had thought Kurgen would be more of a challenge in space combat," Huntara said.  
"Well don't look now madam, but some of those guns have begun locking onto us. The problem is I can't formulate a defense because the instant they lock-on, they just move."  
"He's playing games with us," She-Ra noted.  
"If he is, then he's about to find I don't play well with others," Huntara growled as she pushed her ship into combat range. A single strafing run was all it took to destroy five of the seven gun turrets, which were marked by large explosions. Suddenly the Argo was shot forward as it's thrusters.  
"Computer, don't loose them."  
"Not a problem madam, the Argo stopped less than a light-year from here." She-Ra's hand grabbed Huntara's shoulder. "Perhaps we should try a different approach. Can you get in touch with the Argo?"  
"Yes, but I'm not even going to try until that thing's guns are gone. The last thing we need is for him to blast us to bits." Once more the Silaxian ship caught up with Kurgen's and began another attack on the larger ships guns. "Kurgen Slaughter, this is Huntara of Silax. Surrender now, or I'll leave you crippled in deep space." No answer came over the communication system. "Kurgen Slaughter, I am warning you not to try my patience. You're ship has been crippled, you have no way of defending yourself. Surrender now." Still no answer came from the ship.

* * *

At the same time Huntara and She-Ra were arriving, the Argo's bridge was in a state of silence, the alarms having since quieted. Imp was busy keeping watch over their two prisoners as Loo-Kee continued to try to figure out the controls.  
"You know you'll never get away with this don't you?" Kurgen growled at his little watcher.  
"Don't you ever know when to shut up?" came Imp's retort.  
"Not when I'm right. It doesn't matter what you say to whoever finds us, they'll know you're a Hordesman and he's not. They'll..."  
"Stuff it, or better yet let me," Imp said as he pushed Kurgen's bandanna into his mouth.  
"Thanks, that guy gets on my nerves," Loo-Kee said. "Hey maybe this does something." With those words, Loo-Kee pressed a bright red button. With a roar, the ship suddenly came to a stop as it's main engines cut out.  
"I think we've stopped," Imp said before being pitched forward as the entire ship rocked from side to side, thanks to Loo-Kee's work on the keys.  
"Oh dear, he's destabilized the ship, we're in a spin."  
"Don't worry I can fix it," Loo-Kee said as he hit some more buttons. The sound of laser fire was heard as an asteroid onscreen was destroyed. "Oops."  
"Oops? OOPS!?" Imp said as he flew over to his partner. "I thought you said you knew how this was set up?"  
"Maybe this is a little diff... Waoh!!!" Everyone screamed as the ship was rocked with explosions. Immediately the ship was filled with sirens as warnings of danger filled the screen along with pictures of the Silaxian ship as it blasted the gun turrets.  
"Hey I know that ship, it belongs to that Silaxian woman Hordak hired, Huntara," Imp said.  
"I remember that," Loo-Kee said as he fell back down on the control panel, sitting directly on the ignition button for the rockets. Once more everyone was thrown around by the force of being pushed forward. Loo-Kee crashed into a wall, directly in the path of a monitor that had broken loose. Just as the piece of equipment was about to crush the gebling boy he disappeared, reappearing on the console. Quickly, the gebling crawled to the first button he'd pushed, shutting off the engines. "Phew. Glad that's over with."  
"You and me both," Imp said. Neither boy saw that Kurgen's knife had slipped out of its sheath and into his hands. As the hunter began to quietly cut away his ropes, the ship was rocked again by explosions from the attacking Silaxian.  
"Why's she attacking us?" Loo-Kee asked.  
"Duh, she thinks the creep's still in control of the ship, she don't know we've escaped. We need some way to tell her we're in charge," Imp said.   
"Okay okay, give me a minute to find..."  
"Kurgen Slaughter, this is Huntara of Silax. Surrender now, or I'll leave you crippled in deep space," Huntara's voice said over the system.   
"Come on come on, there has to be a way to respond to her, or they'll blow us away."  
"Kurgen Slaughter, I am warning you not to try my patience. You're ship has been crippled, you have no way of defending yourself. Surrender now."   
"Loo-Kee we need that line open some time soon."  
"I think I've got it," Loo-Kee said, punching a few buttons. Suddenly, a picture of both She-Ra and Huntara as a camera opens up and zeroes in on the children.  
"Loo-Kee? Imp?" She-Ra asked, surprise apparent on both her and Huntara's faces.  
"She-Ra, ya found us."  
"Yeah yeah yeah, that's real nice, but could you please stop shooting at us. You're rattling our bones."  
"How did you two get control of Kurgen's ship? Where is Kurgen."   
"He's all tied up at the moment," Loo-Kee said, turning the camera to face Kurgen and Mule.  
"Hey that's my line," Imp said.  
"Excellent, we'll dock with you and we can wrap this up," Huntara said.  
"Okay just let me..." Loo-Kee was stopped by Imp's hands.  
"Huntara, She-Ra, trust me when I say if you don't wanna have to chase us over the galaxy, you better do all the docking yourself."  
"Roger." Was the last transmission before the screen turned off.

* * *

In less time than it takes to tell, both She-Ra and Huntara had boarded the Argo and made their way to the ship's bridge. The only obstacle which kept them from entering, the sealed door which She-Ra easily removed. No sooner had the Princess of Power entered the room when she was tackled by a multicolored blur.  
"She-Ra I'm so glad you found us. I didn't know if anyone was going to hear our signal. Now we can go home," Loo-Kee said.  
"You know Huntara, since we were the ones who actually captured Kurgen, maybe you could see your way to splitting the reward with us," Imp said, pointing to the still bound hunter.  
"I don't really care about the money pest. I just want to see this coward pay for his crimes," Huntara answered, kneeling so she could look Kurgen straight in the eye. "And pay you will hunter, one of those Silaxians you killed with your forest fire was a friend of mine." Kurgen stared directly at the warrior, a smile under his mustache.  
"Sorry sweet-cheeks, but I've got other plans," Kurgen said as his knife finally severed the rope freeing him. The hunter threw a punch only to see it get blocked by Huntara.  
"Don't ever call me sweet-cheeks," Huntara said, catching the hunter face with her fist.  
"All robots report to the bridge at once!" Mule yelled over the ship's intercom. She-Ra drew her sword and sliced through the first robot as it entered the room, then blocked the laser-fire from the next three. Suddenly, two of the robots short-circuited as Imp and Loo-Kee grabbed a handful wires each and ripped them out. This, or course, left She-Ra the room to strike the third. Meanwhile, Huntara had Kurgen on the ropes, totally outclassed as far as fighting skill is concerned. The hunter attacked with his knife, only to have Huntara strike back with a karate chop to his wrist which knocked the offending weapon from him. Sparks flew from Kurgen's injured wrist, much to the purple woman's surprise.   
"What?"  
"You witch, do you have any idea how much it costs to repair cybernetic limbs."  
"It won't matter where you're going."  
"That's what you think, but I still have a trick or two up my sleeve," Kurgen yelled as he ducked by Huntara, running out of the room. Kurgen hit a button, closing the doors of the bridge, then he hit another button. Inside the room, a pink gas began to quickly rush out of the vents, filling the room in a matter of seconds.  
"It's the same stuff he used on me back on Etheria ," Imp said.  
"Get lower to the ground," She-Ra commanded, grabbing the flyer's tail to pull him out of the air. The Princess of Power then prepared to force the door open, but was stopped by the thick cloud which took her breath away. The gas's effects soon began to take hold as Huntara and Loo-Kee fell to the ground, followed by She-Ra and Imp. As soon as all four were suitably gassed, the vents began to suck back the gas, clearing the room and allowing Kurgen to enter again.  
"Mule," Kurgen said. "Status report."  
"I seem to be fully functional sir, though I do note..."  
"Not you, the ship!"  
"Oh that. Well, from what I've been able to gather sir, the Argo's propulsion system is still working, but we lack any offensive weapons."  
"We can take care of that with the bounty King's going to give us."  
"Uh, don't you mean Sabian, sir? I could have sworn he was the one with the biggest reward."  
"I don't care, these freaks have caused me enough trouble. Get them into that special cage we used for that Trollen, that ought to hold them."  
"And the two bounty hunters sir?"  
"Bind them to the wall with those manacles we used. We'll let them watch their little friends get skinned, then we'll space 'em."

********************************

As Imp began to wake up, he felt like his body was in a vice. Not surprising considering he was lying on his stomach in vice that tightly pinned his arms to his sides. His uniform was once more missing, replaced by a collar around his neck, and a chill wind blew over his naked back, sending an involuntary shiver up his spine. As his mind began to clear the fog that surrounded it, Imp began to realize just what his surroundings were. The young monster began to buck and kick, struggling to get free when he realized he couldn't flap his wings. The thin membranes were being held by something, preventing them from moving.  
"You're sure they'll grow back now Mule?" Imp's blurry eyes soon focused in on Kurgen and Mule, standing with their backs facing him.  
"There is a ninety percent probability I am right. All information on the species suggest that they do have a radical regeneration ability. There's a source that tells how one lost a hand only to regrow it over the course of a few days."  
"King will pay a fortune for those indigo beauties on his back."  
"If you mean the wings sir, yes. Though the price might come down considering the youth of the specimen."  
*What are they talking about? Why are they interested in my wings?* The still dizzy Imp thought to himself.  
"Sir, it looks like he may be waking up," Mule said, pointing to the child. Kurgen turned around to reveal himself holding a very sharp looking knife in his hand.  
"Well, that's just his rotten luck now isn't it." Imp attempted to say something back, only to find a gag in his mouth.  
*What are they... They wouldn't... They couldn't,* Imp thought as he saw Kurgen's knife coming closer and closer.  
"Time for you to pay me back for the robots you destroyed brat," Kurgen said, a malicious grin on his face. Imp kicked and screamed into the gag as the knife approached his back.

**************************************

She-Ra awakened to find herself bound to the wall, unable to move. Huntara was waking up to a similar situation, and she was not happy about it.  
"Kurgen, you cur, I'll tear you apart for this indignity!" She-Ra looked around to find Loo-Kee pounding desperately on the wall of a clear orb that glowed a green light, an angry look on his face. The Eternian warrior had only to glance over at a nearby table to see the reason the gebling was so upset. Imp lay in the same vice as before, tears on his face as Mule tried to clean his bare back with a white cloth that was becoming an ever deeper shade of green. Nearby, still leaking a bit of the green blood of their former owner, lay the Hordesman's wings, along with the knife that had removed them.  
"You see sir, even now he's beginning to regenerate his wings," Mule said, pointing into the gashes in the whimpering Imp's back. "I estimate they should be completely rebuilt in about a week."  
"You mean we have to keep this little twerp for a week before we sell him? I don't know if I can stand have a simpering baby on board my ship for that long."  
"You monster!!" She-Ra yelled, redoubling her efforts to break free.  
"Ah so the warrior bimbos have woken up," Kurgen said with a derisive sneer. He walked over to the blonde Eternian, cupping her chin in his hand. "You can cease your struggling my dear, there is no way you or the Silaxian will break free from my resistor manacles. I give them to only my strongest catches. The bands are programmed to utilize the same strength to keep you there as you use to break out. It's kinda like trying to fight yourself, isn't it. But don't worry as soon as we finish with the gebling here, you'll be getting an up close view of the star system." Then the hunter turned to Loo-Kee. "And as for you, I'm sure that pelt of yours will fetch a rather large... What the devil are you doing?" Inside the orb, Loo-Kee continued to glare at Kurgen with all his might, his angry eyes glowing as his blue hair began to stand up.   
"You hurt my friend!" Loo-Kee said, his voice completely lacking any of its formerly friendly tone.  
"Ooh, looks like the little beast is getting upset. I'm so scared," said the hunter, a huge grin on his face as he tapped on the orb, egging the gebling boy on.  
"You went to so much trouble to catch me; do you even know what gebling means, why we're so special?" Loo-Kee's angry voice asked.  
"Let me guess, could it possibly mean furry nuisance," said Kurgen before turning his back to the fuming creature.  
"It was coined by the ancients of Etheria. It means luck. The root of our power, pretty much our only power."  
"Fascinating, but I have other things to prepare..."  
"It works both ways, BEAST."  
"Sir, the ship's output readings are rapidly falling. Systems are failing all over the ship. Propulsion... radar... navigation... they're all going off-line."  
"What's going on... You!" Kurgen said, turning on the still glowing Loo-Kee. "You're doing this. What do you think you're going to accomplish brat."  
"Sir, please do something!"  
"Stop it you little cur!" Kurgen yelled, lunging at the gebling with his knife. Before he could reach Loo-Kee however, his cybernetic arm began to spark and heat up. Soon the rubber that served as flesh melted away, revealing the short-circuiting metal arm beneath. The knife fell to the ground with a clatter as the arm fell limply to it's owner's side.  
"Ooh bad luck. And here comes some more, a billion to one shot that I've been working on since this started," Loo-Kee said, a smile returning to his face as his glow intensified.

******************************************

"Sir, we are nearing the hunter's ship," the trooper piloting the Horde ship said as an image of the Argo comes on-screen.   
"Excellent," Hordak said, sitting in his command chair.  
"It would appear that the Silaxian has arrived ahead of us. That could mean she and She-Ra are in charge of the ship now."  
"Not unexpected, we are after the same quarry afterall."  
"Sir, I am detecting some anomalous energies working in the ship."  
"What energies?" Hordak inquired.  
"We can't tell, they're similar to the elderich energies used by Shadow Weaver and Castaspella, but they possess some distinctly different properties."  
"A mystery for another day, then. Close in on the..." Suddenly, Hordak's wrist communicator began to glow as it began to malfunction, its short-range teleportation device tripping and the Horde general disappeared. 

*******************************************

Back on board the Argo, Kurgen watched in horror as Hordak appeared right in front of him. Hordak looked around his surroundings, more than a little confused at what had happened, to find She-Ra and Huntara captive and Loo-Kee gasping for more breath than ever before from the strain of his recent acts. It was the sight of Imp however that caught the Horde general's attention most of all. His back still bleeding and still crying from the pain of the amputation of his wings, Imp barely noticed his master's arrival. Hordak took a few quick strides over to his sidekick, breaking the vice that held him with tremendous ease and removing the gag as Loo-Kee began to go to work on his other friends' manacles. In Hordak's presence, Imp did stop quivering, even as he refused to face his master. It was an exceptionally angry Hordak who turned to face Kurgen, stomping towards the hunter with the most fearsome scowl he'd ever mustered.  
"HOW DARE YOU!!!" Hordak yelled as his arm transformed into its cannon form. Kurgen backed up looking for a weapon, any weapon. He grabbed his sidearm, only to watch it get destroyed by Hordak's cannon. The same thing happened to his knife. "Run," Hordak whispered, a truly evil grin on his face. "Run." Kurgen took Hordak's advice, running out the door with Hordak hot on his heals.  
"Oh dear, oh dear. I'm gonna get melted into a doorstop," Mule said, pacing the room frantically.  
"Not necessarily, robot. Afterall, Silax only wants Kurgen," the now free Huntara said, as behind her stood She-Ra, in her arms an unconscious Loo-Kee. 

****************************

The chase lead both Hordak and Kurgen into the cargo bay of the ship that had once held both Imp and Loo-Kee. As the hunter dashed in, he closed the door behind him, hoping to buy himself some time. All the ploy bought was a few seconds as Hordak crashed through in his rocket form, reverting into his human form to tackle Kurgen, pressing the hunter against the wall. Hordak tore Kurgen's cybernetic arm out of it's very socket.  
"Wait wait Hordak, you don't understand. That little beast is worth more money than you can shake a stick. Think of how many tanks five billion zidango can buy for the Horde."  
"He's worth far more as a member of the Horde. He's a perfect spy, a fact even Horde Prime has acknowledged. He is also mine, and you not only stole him, you MUTILATED him!"  
"No no no, not really. His wings, they're supposed to grow back, believe me," Kurgen pleaded, struggling to get away.  
"That I know. This isn't the first time he's lost a limb. The last time, it was and accident, a grizzlic bit off his tail. I still had the grizzlic killed though. Regeneration is long and painful, and you have doomed him to that fate. So I think it only fair for you to be punished." With those words, Hordak grabbed his victim over to a door leading to deep space, his hand resting on the door's opening catch.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Do you know what's out there Kurgen? Nothing. No air, no pressure, no heat, nothing. Out there, it's the reverse of a pressure cooker. You'll feel yourself expanding for a few precious seconds before your blood instantly turns to ice. You organs will freeze, as will your skin and you will be not unlike a statue, floating forever through the space-ways. Have fun." Hordak prepared to open the door, only to have his hand stopped by She-Ra. Hordak looked at the warrior woman angrily. "So, now you side with the hunter."  
"No, Hordak, but I can't let you just arbitrarily kill him. That would be murder. He must face trial for his crimes," She-Ra said, staring Hordak in the eyes.  
"He has stood trial. I am the lawyer, I am the judge, I am the jury, and now, I shall play the role of executioner." Before Hordak could act, She-Ra knocked him away, stopping the Horde general from jettisoning Kurgen. Hordak's gun arm shot at She-Ra, only to have his blasts bounce off her sword. Kurgen saw his chance and tried to escape, only to run into Huntara, Loo-Kee, and Imp. The Silaxian grabbed the hunter, putting him in a vicious headlock.  
"You have given me enough trouble Kurgen. Now stay still or I'll be forced to snap your neck. Boys, would you mind putting on the handcuffs." Obediently, Loo-Kee and Imp each snapped a cuff around Kurgen's wrists.  
"It's over Hordak. Huntara will take Kurgen back to Silax where he belongs. Why not just leave it at that." Hordak looked ready to contest Huntara's claim to Kurgen, a fact evidenced by his cannon arm taking aim at the hunters. The gun lowered, however, as the Hordesman seemed to change his mind.  
"Very well," Hordak said, glaring at Kurgen. "Pray the Horde's eye never turns toward Silax, poacher. For if it does, I will find you in whatever dark pit they have stuffed you in, and you will learn the true meaning of pain." Hordak stalked by the five, scooping up Imp in his arms as he did so, adding only a few words for She-Ra. "I will allow this ship to return to Etheria unmolested She-Ra, that is my recompense for your help this day. But this changes nothing between us."

************************************

Hordak and Imp left Argo as soon as the cruiser arrived, though the Horde troopers seemed a little less than happy to have to let She-Ra go. Now, on the bridge, the last five occupants of the ship prepared to leave as well.  
"I'll use this ship to take you back to Etheria, She-Ra. Then I'll take this blackguard to Silax for trial."  
"Ha, you'll never make anything stick, witch. I got a thousand friends on a thousand worlds all willing to say I've never been to Silax," Kurgen sneered from his cage.  
"And I'll bet each one of those friends is guilty of more than a dozen crimes, which I'm sure Mule here will be more than happy to divulge to the proper authorities."  
"Yes Madam. Ready to be of assistance," Mule said.  
"Mule, what are you doing?"  
"I'm saving my armor plating. I told you when this began it was a bad idea, but would you listen to me. The way I see it, if I can get time off for cooperating with the law, I can consider this mission at least a little successful."  
"Excellent," Huntara said as she walked to the console. "Now let's get this crate moving."  
"Cool, what can I do to help," Loo-Kee said, jumping into the command chair.   
"I think you've been through enough today Loo-Kee," She-Ra said, lifting the boy out of the chair. "Why don't you just sit back and relax until we get home. From what you and Imp told us, you both used a lot of energy with this creep."  
"Well, I suppose. But tell me when we get back to Etheria. I wanna see it from out of space."  
"Very well Loo-Kee," She-Ra said.  
"Well, now that that's settled, let's get you two home," said Huntara as she took the controls.

************************************************************************  
Epilogue  
************************************************************************

Night had once more fallen over Etheria, blanketing the entire planet in the veil of darkness. All over the Whispering Woods, people and animals slept, helping to create a quiet atmosphere of the night. But, at a small clearing not but three miles within the borders of the wood, one small creature does stir, though as quietly as possible. Loo-Kee entered the clearing, looking all over for any sign of his contact.  
"I was wondering if you'd come," came a voice up in the trees. A bird swooped down to the ground, landing at Loo-Kee's feet and, before the gebling's eyes, began to shimmer as its form returned to Imp. The little blue monster was once more wearing his black unitard, though Loo-Kee did notice the absence of Imp's wings, an absence betrayed only by two lumps now rested on his back. "I wasn't sure if you'd find the note I stuffed in your pocket in time."  
"I wasn't sure Hordak would let you out of the Fright Zone, at least not in your condition. How are your wings?"  
"The witch gave me some sort of salve to take the pain of regeneration away, but they still itch like mad. Its driving me crazy having to try to get around without wings."  
"And I bet the others have been laughing their heads off over it too. They'd probably give you a lot less grief if you were just nicer to them."  
"Be nice to that lot? You gotta be kiddin' me Loo-Kee. Besides, those bums know not to get in my way."  
"So, why'd you want to see me?"  
"I... wanted to... thank you," Imp said, gritting his teeth at the last part.  
"Huh?"  
"I'm don't like to owe anything to anyone, 'cept maybe Hordak. He's about the only person on this mud-ball I ever thought was worth knowing, worth having as a friend. Least I thought so 'til today."  
"Huh?"  
"I made you an offer aboard that jerk’s ship and I meant it. Your talents would be a welcome addition to the Horde, and I wouldn't mind having someone closer to my own size around. You like watching new and interesting things, think of all you could see. The Horde rules thousands of worlds, each one different from the last."  
"On the surface, it does sound like a good opportunity, it really does. But I can't."  
"Why?"  
"I may not be a rebel, but I'm not a bad guy either," Loo-Kee answered. "I just don't think it's right to hurt others just to get what you want. I don't wanna hurt people, I just wanna watch." Loo-Kee instinctively backed away, ready in case Imp did attack him, but Imp simply looked at the gebling, a calm expression on his face.  
"I guess I can accept that... for now," the monster said.  
"What do you mean 'for now?'"  
"Times change, and children like us change. And it's not like you work as a rebel spy. Maybe someday, you'll see things differently, and I can wait, so my offer stands. If you do accept, you know where to find me." With that, Imp once more transformed into a bird, ready to take flight, when the imp-turned-bird suddenly turned back to his multi-colored friend. "Friendship not withstanding, though, if I do find you in the Fright Zone and on the side of the rebels, I won't hesitate to kill you." With that, the bird took wing. "Good-bye Loo-Kee. Hope I see you again soon. We'd probably have a roaring good time at hide-and-seek."  
"Same to you. Don't be a stranger," Loo-Kee said as he watched the avian-Imp fly away.

************************************************************************

End Epilogue

************************************************************************


End file.
